A Big Time Surprise
by Miser23
Summary: CHAPTER 8! R&R Plz! When Dave leaves the three alone for the store, who will do what? Plus, what happens when Alvin & Simon meet a NEW chipmunk at school?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my FIRST story, so it might not be too great. Anyway, It's about the chipmunks as they were in the 2007 movie. I don't own Alvin & The Chipmunks, but I DO own CJ The Chipmunk.**

"Well," said Dave to Simon, as he usually leaves Simon in charge, "I'm going to the store. Simon, make sure the others behave."

"You got it, Dave," said Simon with a smirk, hurrying Dave out the door.

Being the smart/ responsible one, Simon goes to check on his brothers, hoping for ONCE that Alvin was just doing something "productive", a.k.a, something good.

"Ted, you okay in here?" Teddy was sitting in the den watching somethin' on t.v.

"Yeah, just fine Si." Simon smiled

"Okay, just checkin' in."

Now, strangely enough expecting him to be doing something good, Simon went to check on Alvin. He was laying on his bed listening to his mp3 player.

"Hey, Alvin."

"Hey, Si. You need somethin'?" Alvin said after turning off his mp3 player.

"Nah, just checkin' in." Simon looked around curiously to see if anything in the room was trashed.

"Hey, Si, if you think I did somethin' wrong, come in and check!"

Simon entered the room, and began to look around, checking in the closets, under the beds, the whole nine yards to see if anything was broken and then hidden. Alvin hopped up from the bed, and walked up behind Simon.

"Si, I could help ya, but I didn't do anything." Simon sniffed around a bit more

"Okay, you can help me, I guess."

The room had passed inspection by Simon almost completely, and so he decided to check under all three beds again, while Alvin was sitting on one of them, Simon's backside toward him. Natuarally, Simon had to bend down to check under the bed, giving Alvin a good view underneath Si's clothes. Alvin didn't think anything of it until he realized…he couldn't look away…and he felt his member start to harden. Simon stood back up and walked over to Alvin who was blushing, his member completely erect now, even though he was trying to hide it.

"..Alvin? What's wrong?" Alvin blushed even more, and diverted his gaze to the ground, now noticing that Simon had seen his member.

"Alvin? Are you oka-" he was interrupted by Alvin gathering the courage to stand up, pull himself as close as possible to Simon, and kiss him on the lips.

Simon jerked away wiping his lips.

"Ew, man! Why did you do that?!" exclaimed Simon.

Alvin frowned and looked down, blushing hard, then turned away and laid face down on the bed, as Simon exited the room. He made his way into the living room and started watching t.v., thinking about what had just happened. At the moment in time, it seemed disgusting, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized no matter which way he looked at it, he wanted to do it again. It wasn't something most people would understand, but he didn't care.

Feeling extremely guilty for rejecting his older brother like that, Simon went back in to check on Alvin, who had started listening to his mp3 player once again.

"…Um….hey, Alvin?" Alvin pretended not to hear this, even though he could plainly hear his brother's voice over the music.

"Alvin?" Simon asked again, this time, being responded to by Alvin turning off his mp3 and taking out the earplugs. He walked over to the bed his bro was on and sat close to him.

"Alvin..I'm really sorry about earlier.." Alvin turned away in silence.

"Alvin, I didn't mean to get you upset.."

"Well, you did…just go away.."

"Alvin, please.."

"No."

Out of sadness, frustration, and desire, Simon grabbed his older brother, turned him toward himself, and kissed him on the lips passionately. Alvin hesitated, but couldn't help but to return the kiss and throw his arms around Simon. Caressing each other's bodies, Al flipped positions so that he was on top, and kissed Si, putting their tongues in each other's mouths.

Simon reached up and took off Alvin's shirt and pants, and Al pulled off Si's sweater, but pulled off his pants with his mouth, causing Si to moan. Now they were both naked, and Alvin looked Si up and down, biting his bottom lip from the sight.

"S-Simon…can I blow you?"

"You know it.." Simon bit his bottom lip as he watched his brother go down kissing his body.

Alvin had already kissed all over Simon's body right down into his groin, where he licked Simon's shaft up and down, causing Simon to moan and shudder out of pleasure. Finally, Alvin puts his bro's whole member in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down. It took less than five minutes, but Simon came in Al's mouth, and Al swallowed it all, then came back up to make out with Si.

"Alvin...I wanna taste you.."

Simon kissed Alvin's neck twice, as he rubbed all over him until he got to his groin. He pumped Al's member twice first, then engulfed it and bobbed his head up and down while Alvin moaned from extreme pleasure and excitement. After which, they collapsed on top of each other, and laid there for about five minutes, hugging each other close.

Then, Alvin stood up smiling, and he got on all fours signaling to Simon to go in him. With that, Simon stuffed his member in Alvin, and Alvin moaned from pleasure and pain. The faster Simon humped Al, the more he loved it, and at last they both moaned as Simon came in his older brother.

"Your turn, Si," moaned Alvin

Simon got on his hands and knees, and flinched as Alvin shoved his member in him, going in a fast yet calm in-and-out motion. Simon tried to muffle out a,

"Ohh, Alvin…yess…" but he couldn't help it.

After twelve minutes, Alvin came in Simon, and he pulled himself out and laid on his back, right next to Simon. He leaned over and kissed his brother, then asked,

"We're not going to tell anyone, right?"

"Of course not, maybe Teddy would understand, but…still…"

"Well, can we do it again? Ever?"

"Yes, we just can't let anyone know. Now, come on, let's go get cleaned up and watch t.v."

"Ok. I love you Simon..so much"

"I love you too, Alvin."

The t.v. was left on in the living room from when Si was in there previously, so Si laid on his back on the couch, and Alvin snuggle up with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Given the events that had just happened to Alvin and Simon, the two were openly, yet not so quite openly gay: they were open with each other, and with Theodore, and no one else knew.

"Alvin?" Simon nudged Alvin, "Alvin? Get up."

Alvin twitched for a second, then woke up yawning.

"W-What is it Simon?"

"Have to get ready for school, man. Just like every other morning," replied Simon. Alvin moaned, then climbed out of bed heading toward the bathroom.

"Where ya goin', Al?"

"To take a shower, Si….wanna join me?"

Simon blushed, and smiled at his brother.

"Yeah..might as well."

Simon arose from the bed to follow Alvin into the bathroom, closing the door. Alvin was the first to strip, taking off all his clothes quickly, making Simon's member twitch and begin to grow hard. Embarassed a little, Simon shook it off for the time being and stripped his own clothes off, hopping into the shower with Alvin, who waited to turn the water on until AFTER they were both in and the shower curtain was closed to keep the bathroom dry. That was one of the rules of the house.

Si had set a goal for himself, which was not to do it with anyone for the whole day, so he looked the other way as his brother bent over to turn on the water, but he could still feel Alvin's butt brush up against his groin which made him want to moan, but he controlled himself.

"Alvin, pass me the soap?"

Alvin smirked, and reached for the bottle of Axe Body Wash, but it slipped out of his hand. It seemed as though Al tossed it down instead of it slipping.

"Aww, hold on, Si. Lemme get that," said Al, as he had to back up to the point where if he backed up any further, Si's member would be in him, then bent down to pick up the soap. Simon couldn't help but gaze at Alvin's wet body, how unbelievably sexy it was, and then to top it off, he once again felt Al's backside all up in his groin.

"Ohh…..Al…" mumbled Simon, blushing hard and hoping his brother didn't hear that.

They both finished washing up, got dressed which Teddy had already done, and darted out the door for school.

Walking out of their 3rd period class going to lunch, Si and Al noticed another Chipmunk that they'd never seen before in their life. He was obviously a new student, but he was a rapper & an amazing R&B singer. He was freestyle battling this junior, and he completely destroyed him. He turned Alvin on, because not only was this new 'munk sexy and a great dancer, but Al himself could rap too, although not as well as the new guy. Alvin blushed.

"Hey, Si, see that new kid?" Alvin elbowed Simon, pointing to the new guy. They both stood there wondering what would happen if they said hi.


	3. Chapter 3

"Y-Yeah…I do." Simon was standing in awe, for he too thought that the new kid was sexy, but he wouldn't say anything either.

"Let's go introduce ourselves. Maybe he's nice, Si."

"I-I don't…know.." Simon was petrified to move because he might make the wrong impression.

"C'mon!"

"I-I-I can't…"

"Fine," scoffed Alvin, and he walked down the hallway right over to the new chipmunk.

"Hey, I'm Alvin," said Alvin in a 'polite' tone of voice, "and the petrified piece of wood back there is my little bro, Simon, not as cool, hot, or as popular as me."

"Ha, ok. Hey, Alvin, I'm-" he was cut off mid-sentence by Alvin.

"Call me Al..if you want."

"Ok, Al. I'm Christopher, but please, please, PLEASE only call me CJ."

"Well first, where do ya have to go for next class?"

"Science lab."  
"Us too. Since the girl that usually sits next to me is sick today, you can sit with us."

"Thanks, Al." Alvin and Simon walk CJ to their next class.

"So, CJ, why don't you like bein' called Christopher?"

CJ stops in his tracks, causing the other two to do the same.

"..um…" said CJ, lowly.

"You ok, C?" replied Alvin, curious as to what was wrong.

"Yeah..if I have to answer that, could I answer it when it's just me and you? I don't want too many people knowing.."

Simon, still shy and blushing a little, uttered out, "C-Can I found out….w-why too?"

"Sure, Simon." CJ said and smiled, satisfied that Simon finally spoke to him. If it wasn't obvious, Si had a crush on CJ. Alvin could tell, but it didn't look like CJ felt the same way at all. He had already gotten six girls' numbers, had been hanging out with the 'cool' seniors, and had won four freestyle battles already, all in just that morning! He was pretty much really high on the social pyramid already.

After school, Al, Si, Theo, and CJ stood outside.

"CJ, can ya come to our house?"  
"Yeah, I guess. We can talk about….ya know….there."

Alvin got out his phone and called Dave, and he came by to pick up the four chipmunks. When they got to the house, CJ looked around in awe.

"This place is amazing! I wish I had a place…..like this…."

"Are you ok, CJ?" Theo asked gently.

"…I'm fine…"

Alvin frowned, then the three showed CJ to the their room, and they all watched t.v., the three on their beds. CJ was curled up on the floor trying to go to sleep on the uncomfortable floor.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, guys? I don't feel right about leaving CJ on the floor like that while we're each on our nice beds.." Simon said, then looked down at CJ, and he couldn't help but smile and blush. To Simon, CJ looked so sexy curled up in a ball like that. Alvin knew about his crush, again, and so he signaled for Simon to go offer CJ some bed space, so Si got down and went to CJ.

"CJ..CJ." Simon nudged at CJ.

CJ, woken up right after finally getting to sleep, gasps, then lets out a sigh of relief.

"Yes, Simon.."

"You can get up on my bed..I don't mind," replied Si.  
"I'm not takin' your bed from ya.." frowned the uncomfortable CJ.

"Wanna get up there….together? We can stay on opposite sides if you want, I just don't…want you sleepin' on the floor..Oh, and you can c-call me Si.."

CJ actually blushed a little, not a lot, but enough for Simon to notice and to do the same.

"Thanks, Si..yeah, I'll get up there with you. Hey, it's kinda hot in here, so you don't mind if I take my shirt off, do you?" said CJ.

Simon almost jumped outta his skin when he heard that CJ would take off his shirt and lay with him..on the same bed. He felt his member twitch lightly, but he fought it hard so as to not gross out CJ.

CJ got up from the floor, took his shirt off revealing his finely chiseled arms and his stomach muscles strengthened from working out, climbed up on the bed and faced the t.v. Simon tried so hard not to think of how extremely pleasuring it would be to do it with CJ right now, of how sexy CJ looked, especially without a shirt. He managed to regain himself and climb back up on his bed, opposite the side of his new friend.

"Hey, CJ, what's your house like?" asked Alvin, obivously bored.

CJ quickly frowned, climbed off Simon's bed, and walked into the other room by himself, curling up in a little ball, welling up a little, but fighting it.

"W-What did I say?" Alvin frowned too, and slipped out into the other room to check on CJ. He walked over to CJ curled up in his ball, and sat down next to him.

"..It's not your fault..," said CJ as he sat up next to Alvin, facing him, "..I don't have a home anymore….my parents were mauled while I was out one day. I'll KILL the bastard who did that to 'em.." CJ starts to well up again, this time it's not so easy to fight.

Alvin frowns, putting his arm around CJ pulling him closer. CJ, out of 'instant need of affection' moved himself in closer to Alvin. Alvin, about the same height as CJ, lifted CJ's head up and looked into his light brown eyes.

"I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to make you feel bad..is there anyway to make you feel better?"

"I don't know.." moaned CJ.

Without hesitation, Alvin leaned over and kissed CJ on the lips, very passionately and lovingly, holding him as close as he could, their groins rubbing up against each other. CJ quickly ended the kiss as if he disliked it, then, out of Alvin's sight, walked back into the 'munks bedroom.

"CJ probably hates me now and he probably won't ever even go near me again..," cried Alvin, "I just tried to help him feel better..and…I'm goin' to sleep now! Nobody bother me!"

Since CJ was back In the bedroom without Alvin knowing, he took off his pants, and climbed into Alvin's bed behind Al, knowing that he wasn't asleep, and kissed his neck. CJ knew Alvin would jerk around in fear, and their lips met in a passionate kiss. Alvin was still upset, but CJ was the best kisser he'd ever met, so he melted into CJ's arms, throwing his own arms around C's neck, while C's hands were in Al's groin, rubbing all over down there. Alvin ended the kiss and hugged CJ close, smiling and blushing, neither one of them noticing that Simon saw the whole thing.


	5. Chapter 5

CJ looked over at Simon's bed to see that it was empty, and the door was open to the other room. He hopped up and walked through the doors to find Simon sitting in the same room he had just gone into, and Si was in the corner, lying face down crying with his glasses off. CJ frowned and sat down next to Simon and patted his back gently. Si sat up, wiping tears from his face.

"What's wrong, Simon?" CJ frowned and looked Simon in his blue eyes.

"I…I can't tell you…you'll think I'm weird.."

"I probably won't Si, if you just tell me the truth."

"Ok..well….I..I've had a crush on you since the first time I saw you. I couldn't come and introduce myself because…I was shy..and I didn't want to make a bad impression. I….I think…you're sexy.." Si blushed as he said this.

"Oh..well, first off, the last part? That's probably true because I am sexy." Simon managed to smile a little, wiping tears from his face.

"Second, I really don't mind that you like me, Si..I just feel bad that I got you so upset.."

"Don't be sorry…trust me.." Simon smirked as he replied this.

"Why no—" CJ was interrupted by Simon reaching over and grabbing him, pulling him close.

"…Sorry, C, but I have to do this…"

Without hesitation, Si pulled CJ even closer, and then kissed him on the lips, passionately. CJ, shocked at first, put his arms around Si and hugged him back. They put each other's tongues in their mouths, and then after a few seconds, Si ended the kiss and took CJ's hand as they walked back into the bedroom together. Alvin, who again knew about Simon's crush, smiled as he saw them walk back into the room.

"You two ok?" Alvin asked.

"Yeah, we're fine," Simon replied, and then winked at CJ.

The two climbed back on Si's bed right next to each other facing the t.v. CJ kissed Simon's neck, and Simon blushed, but then pulled CJ on top of him.

"Do you want a surprise, Si?" Simon blushed hard, but smiled.

"Y-Yeah..CJ.."

CJ smiled back, then he moved his way down Si's body kissing every part of it on the way till he got to Simon's groin. He rubbed erect shaft three times which made Simon tilt his head back, then he completely engulfed Si's member in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down causing Simon to moan in pleasure about twelve times before Si came in CJ's mouth. CJ swallowed it all, and kissed his way back up Simon's body till he got back to his face.

"Did..you like it, Si?" asked CJ.

"Y-Yes..I loved it.." moaned Simon.

Then, Simon quickly climbed on top of CJ and kissed his neck.

"Si, what are you—"

"Shh…" said Simon, as he winked at CJ and moved down to CJ's hard member. He licked C's shaft up and down slowly a few times, making CJ shudder and moan in ecstasy. Simon engulfed CJ's whole member into his mouth and bobbed his head up and down a few minutes and CJ came in Si's mouth, swallowing it all.

"Ohh..Simon.."

Simon smiled, and then looked CJ in the eyes.

"I…want you..inside me.."

CJ winked, and let Simon get on all fours, and so he climbed on top of Si, and slowly slid his member into him. Simon moaned in pleasure and a little bit of pain, but he didn't want CJ to hear, or he might stop so he muffled it. CJ went in and out of Simon for a good ten minutes, and both of them moaned when CJ finally came in him.

"Your turn, CJ…"

CJ smiled and got on all fours right in front of Si, and Si got on top of him sliding his member into C hard. CJ tried but couldn't hold back a moan that was out of pain and ecstasy. It felt good to C, shockingly, but after five minutes, Simon and CJ moaned as Si came in CJ. He then collapsed on CJ, but he didn't mind.

"CJ, I…I….love you.."

"Um..Si…I..I think I love you…too.." replied CJ as they both got under the covers and he put his arm around Simon.


	6. Chapter 6

Waking up in the morning with CJ right next to him felt good to Si, but he had to get up and not wake C up since it was Saturday. He slowly slid his arm out from under CJ's waist which made him twitch, but he stayed asleep. Simon smiled, and gently kissed C's cheek, and he still stayed asleep. He then made his way across the bedroom, out the door, and into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Hey, Si." Said Theo, and made Simon almost jump out of his skin on the way back to the bedroom.

"G-Good morning, Theo. You scared me."

"Sorry. Alvin's downstairs watchin' T.V. already, which is where I'm headed."

"Okay, then, I'm goin' to take a shower, Teddy. Hey, and could you guys try to be quiet? CJ is still asleep." Simon looked back into the bedroom after saying this to confirm it.

"No prob, Simon. I'll keep it down. Alvin? Well..he'll probably do whatever he wants."

With that, Simon walked into the bathroom to take his shower. Little did Simon know that Alvin wasn't really downstairs, he was still in the bedroom hiding in his bed waiting for Simon and Theo to leave the room. Apparently, Alvin REALLY liked the little private time he and CJ had, and now…he himself liked CJ. He smiled, and crept over to Si's bed only to discover that CJ had just woken up, stretched, and laid back down although not intending to go to sleep. He rolled over to find Al standing next to the bed.

"Oh, hey Al..good morning.." said CJ, drearily.

"Good morning, sex—…I m-mean CJ.." Alvin blushed hard after fumbling like that.

CJ wasn't completely awake, but the comment that Al made woke him right up. He blushed a little, then smiled at Alvin. Al smiled back, and sat right next to him on the bed, leaned down, and kissed his cheek. CJ winked at Alvin, who got up and over to the door and locked it. He then walked back over to CJ who had taken the covers off of himself totally and was chewin' a piece of gum. CJ swallowed his gum, for he had a whole other pack, and pulled Alvin down next to him. He kissed Al, his breath smelling like peppermint, and offered his tongue into Al's mouth. Al returned the favor by putting his tongue in C's mouth, and they kissed for a few seconds, then Alvin ended it and pulled CJ on top of him.

"You're hot…I really wanted to tell you that.." said Alvin.

"You are too, Alvin…you really are.." replied CJ, as he kissed Al's neck five times in different spots.

Alvin moaned just enough for them both to hear it, and he pulled CJ closer, rubbing his back gently. Just as Alvin was about to reach up and kiss CJ again, they heard the door handle jiggle. Al had forgotten that Simon had a key to the bedroom, and so CJ jumped off of Al, allowing Alvin to get off the bed and back onto his own and turn on the T.V., all right before Simon walked in the room.

"Hey Alvin." Said Simon, already clothed as he walked across the room to CJ.

"Good morning, CJ." He smiled and kissed CJ on the lips. It made Alvin a little jealous, but not enough to get too upset over.

"Well guys, I gotta go take a shower, so I'll be back soon," said CJ as he hopped out of bed and walked out the room and into the bathroom leaving just Alvin and Simon in the room. As soon as the shower was heard running, Simon walked straight over to Alvin.

"I know you two were doin' something or the door wouldn't have been locked. You know I…like him, Al.." said Simon, frowning.

"I couldn't help it..I..I like him too…he turns me on. He's got brown eyes too, to top it off.."

"How could you…I….that's horrible.." replied Simon, very upset with his brother.

Simon, infuriated, walked straight up to Alvin and punched him in the face. Al was hit so hard the bruise on his cheek was already forming. Alvin glared at his brother, but was in too much 'spur-of-the-moment' pain to do anything in return. Simon returned to his bed and laid facedown, glasses off, and he tried his hardest not to cry until CJ came back into the room. He was fully clothed, and he had on 'Touch' scented Axe Body Spray. He walked over to Alvin, who had his head down and was rubbing his cheek in pain.

"Al, what's wrong? You ok?" asked CJ as he sat down next to Al and put his arm around him.

"Simon punched me.."

"Why?"

"Well…listen..CJ..I like you..as more than a friend…if it wasn't obvious before..and I..oh god.."

With that, Alvin threw himself on top of CJ and they french kissed, making Simon leave the room without being seen or heard.

"You smell so good, C…"

"You too, Al.."

"I can't stand it…I want it now.." said Alvin, as he laid on his back and spread his legs offering his butt to CJ.

"Ohh…" replied CJ, who smiled and kneeled right in front of Al's rear, and slowly massaged Al's member first.

"Yeah…CJ…oh.."

That caused both Al and CJ's dicks to get hard instantly.

"You want it now?" asked CJ, winking.

"Yes…I want you…now.." moaned Alvin.

CJ smiled as he rubbed Al's member a little more, just teasing him.

**Will CJ do something else to Al? Which brother will CJ want? Review for me to continue. :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**7****th**** chapter baby! This chapter will probably not be very long because no one has helped me out with some ideas yet.. ******** But I'll give it a shot.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Ohh…yeah…" moaned Alvin, biting his lip as his member was rubbed by CJ. It was obvious that Al loved this so much not just because it felt good, but because he was really starting to love CJ. C leaned down and kissed Alvin on the lips, then, to surprise him, slid hid member into Al quickly.

"Yeah…oh yeah…" said Alvin as he tilted his head back and motioned for C to start doing him. CJ smiled at Al, then he started to move in a back-and-forth motion with his member going in and out which made Al moan out of much pleasure, but a little bit of pain. See, CJ was bigger than Simon, but Al didn't mind. In fact, he loved it.

"CJ…you feel better than Simon in me…" moaned Alvin as he rubbed his own body to help along the pleasure. CJ couldn't help but blush and get even more attracted to Al, so he started to go in him a little faster and harder. He couldn't help himself; C grabbed Al's member and started to pump it, still going in him, which made Al reach his climax even faster and after maybe twelve pumps, he came. The first string hit CJ's chest, the second and third landing on his own chest.

Right after Al did that, CJ came in him, and they both moaned as he pulled out of Al and laid down next to him underneath the covers, his hand in Al's groin. Ironically enough, they were positioned like that right before Theodore walked into the room. For some strange reason, Teddy didn't notice the two lying together although they noticed him, but Al reached for the remote off of the nightstand, and turned on the T.V.

"Hello..?" said a voice from downstairs. It was Dave, and he'd promised to be home the night before. Theo, excited of course, ran downstairs and greeted Dave, but Alvin and CJ stayed together in Al's bed watching T.V., while Simon was in some other room.

"You, uh, wanna go greet Dave?" asked CJ.

"Nah, besides…I really like this time that I get to spend with you.."

"Thanks, Al..I enjoy it, too..but I'll be right back." Replied CJ as he kissed Alvin on the cheek and walked out of the room, Alvin not having a clue where he was going. As a matter of fact, he was going to find Simon. He hadn't seen or heard from him in hours, so he was curious. CJ had looked all around the house at least five times before Dave finally stopped him.

"Are you lost, CJ? I mean, what are you looking for so hard?"

"Simon." Answered C.

"Oh, I don't know where he is. If you didn't find him by now, then he's probably out somewhere."

Turns out Dave was right. About 8:00, Simon walked in the door and calmly walked upstairs, not even bothering to look at Dave. By this time CJ was already back in Alvin's bed with Alvin yet again watching T.V., only now Teddy was also in there in his own bed watching T.V. with them. Si walked into the bedroom, took off his shirt and shoes and laid in his bed facing the T.V. also. Obviously, the television was on the back wall of the room, opposite from the three beds.

"Hey, Simon.." offered CJ, almost simultaneously.

Simon, seemingly possessed, got out of his bed, walked over to the side of Alvin's bed that CJ was laying on, and slapped him completely open-palmed.

"HEY! What the HELL WAS THAT FOR?" yelled Alvin.

"Shut up, Alvin. CJ, don't talk to me, damnit." Said Simon as he glared hard at the two laying together.

"I won't..there's no problem with that…" scowled CJ, ready to lunge at Simon.

Simon made his way back over to his own bed, laid facedown and went to sleep. Alvin kissed CJ's cheek and hugged him.

"You all right, C?" asked Alvin, trying to be as nice as possible.

"I'm..I'm fine…"and with that remark, CJ turned over and went to sleep. Alvin laid back for a second to think of why his brother might do something like that, although it didn't take long before he discovered the answer. He, too, went to sleep, leaving the T.V. on for Theo.

"CJ, wake up. Wake UP, CJ." Nudged Alvin trying to get C up for school. CJ was awake but he didn't want to get up. Eventually, he caved into Alvin's nudging and got up out of bed. Simon and Alvin were already showered, and Teddy was just about to get out, so that meant one thing: his turn. He stretched for a few seconds, and rubbed his face because his cheek still stung from last night.

"G'morning, sleepy." Said Alvin, happily, as he kissed CJ on the cheek opposite of his slapped one.

"Thanks..and good morning, Al.." said C sluggishly and tired, and just then Theo walked in the room, cleaned and clothed.

"Shower's all yours, CJ." Said Teddy, walking across the room to get his stuff for school.

CJ walked into the bathroom and hopped in the shower since his clothes were already off. He took a quick, hot shower, dried off, dressed himself with the clothes he'd brought in there, sprayed himself with AXE, and walked back into the room, fully clothed now like the others.

"Let's go, guys!" Dave yelled from downstairs, causing the four chipmunks to grab their school stuff and hurry out the door with Dave. He dropped them off in front of the school, and no sooner had all four of them walked in the door did Simon look at CJ's still-red cheek, feel extremely sorry, and try to talk to him.

"CJ…look..I wanted to apologize.."started off Simon, but just as Simon had requested, CJ completely ignored him.

"CJ, please…I'm sorry..listen….please.." begged Simon, now walking right next to CJ. CJ kept his gaze straight ahead as he approached his locker and started to put in his combination.

"Well, we'll see ya next period, CJ." Said Al as he and Theodore walked to their homeroom, even though Simon stayed behind.

"Alright then, peace." Smirked CJ, and then opened his locker. Simon, almost ready to get on his knees, had to get to class as well, so as soon as CJ walked into his first period, Si slipped a note in his locker. During homeroom, CJ had another note given to him, this time by a girl named Chelsea. He read it, and it asked him if he wanted to go out. He smiled, and looked at Chelsea. She was one of the hottest girls in the school, so after class, he handed her a note stating that 'he'd think about it'. As soon as CJ was done getting his stuff for second period from his locker, Alvin and Theodore showed up to walk there with him.

"So, what's up, CJ?" asked Theo, trying to find out why CJ's cheek was a little red.

"Nothing much, Teddy.."said CJ, bored for the most part.

Theo walked about three steps on the way to next class, and then Al and CJ followed.

"So, you okay? I mean about what happened last night." Said Al softly trying not to let Theo hear.

CJ looked down at the ground, but he knew he had to respond.

"I'm okay….I just..don't know what he did that for..I'm..kind of upset…" responded CJ, and then looked back down at the ground.

"CJ, Simon is obviously really sorry. How can you ignore him like that?" asked Alvin.

"He told me not to talk to him, so I'm not."

"Do you really believe that's the right thing to do, C? I mean, come on. He really likes you; probably _loves_ you, and if you don't forgive him, he'll probably never live it down.."

"…I understand..well, I'll see ya after class.." replied CJ, walking into the classroom.

During class, CJ couldn't help but think about what Alvin had said, about Simon being upset and trying to talk to him. He barely finished his classwork because of just thinking about it. After school, he was instantly grabbed by Alvin and Theodore since they weren't getting picked up until an hour later than usual, and taken to the boy's bathroom. Simon was already there, and his face lit up when he saw CJ.

"Now, CJ, you stay in here and talk to Simon. He really wants to talk with you." Demanded Alvin.

"CJ, please listen to me..I'm really sorry for what I did..I want to talk to you about it.." offered Simon, innocently.

"Why should I? You walked right up to me and slapped me in the face. No warning, no nothing!" said CJ, almost shouting now.

"That's why I want to talk about it. CJ, you and Alvin _both_ know that I like you, and then you and him go and do….I..I just don't understand..I thought you actually cared about me.." Simon stated, welling up.

"Oh..Simon, I see. Well, then I fully and completely forgive you; you had perfect reason to hit me. What I don't get is why you didn't just stop us before we got into anything..You know I do care.." replied CJ.

He walked over to Simon and offered a hug, to which Simon hesitated at first, but accepted. They rubbed each other's backs as they embraced for a few seconds, and then they walked out the bathroom door, only having been in there for about five minutes.

"Now, that's more like it." Said Theo as he smiled at the two.

"Simon?" asked CJ.

"Yeah, CJ?"

"You do know that…..I love you.." said CJ softly so that Al and Teddy couldn't hear. Simon's faced was flushed red, as he leaned over and kissed CJ quickly on the cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

It was refreshing for Simon to hear CJ say that he loved him, for he'd wanted to hear that since the first time he'd seen him. He'd fantasized about things he probably shouldn't have involving them together, but he didn't regret it at all after hearing him say that.

"CJ, can you come back over to the house?" asked Simon as all four of them sat outside.

"Umm…well.." said CJ looking down.

"What's wrong?" questioned Alvin.

"Well, I k-kinda made plans to go over to my friend Jake's house..to hang out for a little while.."

"Oh.." answered Simon, his face red with embarrassment.

"I promise to come over here right afterwards, around seven probably," replied CJ, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Simon sighed with disappointment, for he wanted to spend some 'alone time' with CJ in the den as soon as possible, but it looked like he would have to wait.

"Okay, CJ.." he replied.

CJ knew he had upset Simon at least a little bit, so he reached over and grabbed his hand gently. This made Simon blush, and even more so when CJ leaned over and kissed him. He returned the kiss, then smiled at C, who returned the smile when all of the sudden, Jake pulled up. They quickly unclasped their hands, and CJ walked up to Jake's Cadillac Fleetwood with 24" chrome rims and a candy apple red paint job. Jake turned down his music and rolled down the window, then smiled at CJ. He leaned across and opened the door, and CJ climbed in. Alvin, Simon, and Theodore watched in awe as the beautiful car drove off. On the way to Jake's house, which was a good 30 minutes away, CJ and Jake had a good chance to talk.

"Chris, who were those guys?" asked Jake.

"JJ, why do you still call me Chris? You know I want to be called CJ now.." said CJ as he looked down, then back up at Jake.

"Sorry..I'm just so used to..Eh, anyway, I've missed hangin' out with you, boy," said Jake with a smirk.

"Same here, J..Those guys are some friends of mine.."

"From school?"

"Yeah..I can't believe you don't know them..they're in our grade.."

"Oh, well..I guess I didn't pay much attention to 'em," said Jake, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh.." replied CJ, fretting.

"So, which one of 'em did you sleep with, C?" responded Jake, now grinning slyly.

"Well, actually, I slept with two of th—" he stopped, "Hey! JJ, that's not fair.."

Jake smiled, and as he did, he slowly slid his right hand on top of CJ's, rubbing his thumb across it gently, and steering with his left hand.

"It's okay..You don't mind if I do this…do you?" answered Jake.

CJ blushed insanely at the loving touch of his friend chipmunk's fur on his own. He looked down at his hand to see if what he was feeling was true, then after realizing it was, he looked up at Jake, still blushing and smiling.

"N-No..N-Not at all, J-Jakey.." CJ managed to utter out.

He had called Jake 'Jakey' many times before, but this time, it made Jake feel…different. He had gotten butterflies in his stomach, and he knew he himself was blushing because CJ was reacting by gently biting his bottom lip while looking at him. He knew what it was now: He too liked CJ. By the time he had made this realization, they had arrived at Jake's house. He opened the garage, parked the car in there, got out and escorted CJ into the house.

"I haven't been in here in a long time.." sighed CJ.

"I know…I missed you bein' here..hangin' out with me.." replied Jake slowly as he led his friend into the den. He sat down on the couch facing the t.v., and CJ sat down right next to him. This made Jake nervous, for he didn't think that CJ liked him that way, but then he remembered he pretty much held his hand in the car, and he said he didn't mind.

"P-Pick whatever you wanna watch, CJ.." said Jake, handing CJ the remote.

"Okay.." he said, flipping through the channels until he found something to watch.

The lights were off in the den, and the only light came from the television. CJ pretended to be tired so that he could, in the middle of the show, look over at Jake and smile, who smiled back, and lay his head on Jake's shoulder. Jake nearly jumped from happiness when he saw this, but he restrained himself completely. Not thinking straight, and probably completely out of desire, he put his arm around CJ, who, in turn, snuggled in closer to him.

"I-I don't know h-how to say this…but..I-I like being…close to y-you like this…Jakey.." remarked CJ, his face now flushed with red. Before CJ could say anything else, Jake leaned down and kissed him, their lips locked, and CJ didn't put up any resistance. Jake offered his tongue into C's mouth, and he gladly accepted, allowing the two to tongue wrestle. CJ ended the kiss, then sat up straight and pushed Jake back so that he was lying down. He then positioned himself on top of Jake with his hands on either side of him holding him up over Jake.

"I like where this is going.." said Jake with a smile. CJ smiled back, then leaned down and kissed him again, and pulled back up.

"I hoped you would…" replied CJ as he slowly slid off his shirt. Jake smirked as he looked at CJ's finely chiseled features, although not quite as fine as his own. He did the obvious thing, and removed his own shirt, making CJ blush as he looked down. Both of their members began to grow harder, and neither one of them wanted to try and hide it. CJ moved down on Jake until he reached his crotch, and unzipped his pants, sliding them down anxiously, bringing his boxers along with them allowing his member to come out. CJ bit his bottom lip as he looked at his friend's completely erect member and grew all the way hard himself. He gripped Jake's member gently but firmly with his right hand, moving it slowly up and down his shaft, while he reached down to his own pants, unfastening them at the same time.

"..Ohh…" moaned Jake lowly.

By this time, CJ had already pulled his own pants and boxers off, too, and so he let go of Jake's member, bent down, and completely engulfed it in his mouth. This caused Jake to moan more loudly in pleasure, and even more so as CJ began to bob his head up and down on it. It took about four minutes and two deep throats by CJ, but Jake released his seed into CJ's mouth, him swallowing it all.

"T-That was good….C-CJ.." sighed Jake as CJ moved back up to him.

"G-Glad you liked it..JJ.." replied CJ, still licking his lips to swallow the last of Jake's cum.

After CJ's mouth was clean, he leaned down and kissed Jake deeply, their tongue's wrestling and playing during. They loved the taste of each other's saliva, but JJ ended the kiss and flipped over on top of CJ by surprise.

"W-What are you d-doing.." asked CJ anxiously.

"Trust me…now..get on all fours.." answered Jake reassuringly.

CJ did as requested, and flipped himself over getting on all fours, his nude backside to his friend. Jake kneeled behind CJ, put two fingers in his mouth, and then stuck them in CJ to lubricate him. After he was well lubed, Jake slowly teased CJ by moving his member around his hole, making CJ moan for him to stop teasing. He smiled, and, without warning, shoved his member into CJ as far as it could go, hitting his prostate right then which made them both moan.

After maybe twenty minutes, Jake had cum in CJ a few times and was tired, so he pulled out. By this time, they were _both _very tired from the fun they had just had, but Jake was much more tired, for he had to use the most energy by giving it to CJ. C could tell that Jake was more tired that he was, so he decided not to offer to 'do' him back in return. Instead, he carried his friend to his bathroom, brought him into the shower and washed them both. Then, he dried himself and CJ off, but left their clothes off and laid JJ down in his bed. He got in the bed behind Jake, both of them naked and tired, cuddled up against him and they both drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, CJ woke up to find that he was no longer at Jake's house, but back at the trio's house, in Alvin's bed, with Alvin. He jumped up in shock, almost waking up Al, but he looked at the clock and noticed that it was 4:32 a.m. Right next to the clock was a note attached to a box. He smirked, for he knew the note was from JJ, but he _really _wanted to know what was in the box. He grabbed it off of the table and detached the note from it, and began to read it. It said:

"Hey, CJ. Good morning, first of all. Sorry I brought you here without telling you, I just heard you mention something about being late for going to Simon's house, so I figured I'd help you out. Anyway, if you haven't opened the box I left you yet, then you should know it may be a cheesy present to match this cheesy letter, but I still really hope you like it. I really had a great time with ya last night, so I figured I'd do somethin' nice for ya. Sincerely, Jake."

He smiled at this and chuckled to himself lowly, so as not to wake up the other munks. He was now extremely curious as to what he had gotten, and he hoped it wouldn't be something too spectacular because if it was, he would feel bad for not getting J anything. He set the note down and picked up the box. It was a smallish, black box. He decided to think for a second what it might be, but he couldn't help it. He ripped the lid off of the box and inside was a watch. It was made from solid 24k gold, with **real **diamond accents, not those fake diamonds like the ones on the watches from Wal-Mart. On the back of the face, it had an engraving:

"Felt like getting you something nice. Thanks for being my friend.

To: CJ  
From: Jake"

CJ set the box down, still shaking from the gleam of his new present. He couldn't believe that Jake would go out of his way to get him something like this. All of the sudden, his eyes started to water, but he fought it back just smiled. He wanted to call him right now and thank him, but he knew that he'd probably be asleep, so he just sat back and smiled ecstatically.

"G'morning, mister," said Alvin, just now getting up.

"Hey, Alvin. Good morning." Replied CJ, happily. He had stayed up for another three hours, because it was seven thirty in the morning now. Al happened to look at CJ's wrist because he caught a gleam of light from the corner of his eye.

"Wow! That's a nice watch, C!" exclaimed Alvin, quickly shushing his tone when he realized that Theo and Si were still asleep.

"Thanks.." answered CJ wearily.

"So, who got it for you?"

"How do you know I didn't bu—" started CJ, but then he smirked, "well, nevermind. Jake got it for me."

"Jake?" questioned Alvin, "Oh, the guy you stood Simon up for."

"I know…I'm really sorry.." answered CJ, his smile quickly transforming into a guilty frown.

"Hey, I'm not the one you need to apologize to.." said Alvin, then looked around CJ at Simon trying to signalize that Si had just woken up.

CJ jerked around to look at Si. He sat up, stretched, and then immediately, he glanced at CJ's wrist and his eyes watered up.

"_He _got that for you, didn't he?" uttered Simon, then he got up out of bed and ran into the bathroom, tears trailing down his face. He hopped into a hot shower, hoping to clam himself down before going back in to face CJ.


End file.
